Ruud Jolie
Rudolf Adrianus Jolie was born on April 19, 1976 in Tilsburg, Netherlands. He is the lead guitarist of Within Temptation. Work prior to Within Temptation Jolie started out by playing with several local bands. He joined Brotherhood Foundation, a nu-metal band whom he stayed with for two years. When the band was playing at the 1998 "Dynamo Festival" in the Czech Republic, Jolie met Within Temptation who were also playing there, with Michiel Papenhove as the band's lead guitarist there was no initial plans for Jolie to join them yet. In an interview with Starfacts, he stated that his most embarrassing gig experience was when he still had long hair and it got caught on the microphone whilst headbanging. He thought it was doubly embarrassing because the the girl he loved was in the front row, with whom he sadly never got together with. After Brotherhood Foundation, Jolie joined an alternative rock band called Vals Licht (False Light) in 2001. The band was known for its combination of heavy music with Dutch lyrics, which was not popular at the time. They released several tracks on the Dutch marker, of which "Het Licht" (The Light) reached the top 10 charts. A month after joining the band, Jolie got a phonecall from Robert Westerholt asking him if he was interested in joining Within Temptation after Michiel Papenhove announced he was leaving. Jolie turned them down because of his commitment to Vals Licht and thought it was not right to "jump from tree to tree" so quickly. A couple of months later, the late drummer of Vals Licht, Johann de Groot, was diagnosed with lung cancer. In that same week, Westerholt (who was unaware of Johann's condition) called Jolie again with the same request. He, again, turned the opportunity down due to the uneasy circumstances Vals Licht was going through, but offered to become Within Temptation's subsitute guitarist until they found themselves a permanent member. Within Temptation In the summer of 2001, Within Temptation had a gig in Mexico City in which Jolie performed as the subsitute. Whilst travelling with the band, Jolie became a lot closer to the members of Within Temptation and realised that he wanted to become a permanent member of the band. Unfortunately, they had already hired a 'permanent' guitarist. However, when they returned home the new guitarist soon left and Jolie received a third and final phonecall from Westerholt asking him to join the band, a request to which Jolie finally agreed. For All We Know '' '' In September 2007, Jolie announced his plans for a solo project, entitled For All We Know. In a post on his Myspace blog, he said: "I decided to call it that because I think that name raises all the questions that don't have immediate answers in an instant. And what is more interesting than searching for answers? Everybody is looking for certain answers I guess, even subconciously. Therefore it's multi-interpretable. The only questionable thing about the name that might raise some eyebrows instead of questions is when you pronounce the abbreviation of it: FAWK. Ah well, that's just a minor detail... Musically it's going to be heavy in the basis. Very guitar oriented of course. It won't be shred-fast but guitaristically (if that's even a word) interesting. Some keywords that come to mind right now are: Heavy, Hysterical, Melodic, Atmospherically, Ambient, Groovy, Mellow... Check out my influences in the general info section. Then you see what kind of music I listen to. I guess it's inevitable that some of the 'ingredients' of those bands and artists end up in my own musical stew. And no, it's not going to be something like Within Temptation. What would be the use of doing a side project when it's something like my main band?" '' For All We Know released their self-titled album in April, 2011, ''on which Sharon den Adel collaborated on the song "Keep Breathing". Personal Life Jolie is an only child. Growing up, he first initiated himself to music by playing the keyboards, but his passion for music developed in favor of the guitar soon after he watched a video of an Iron Maiden conert, Thus, after he was done with high school, Jolie attended the conservatory for his college education majoring in jazz guitar. He graduated in 1999. Jolie is an official endorser of Mayones guitars. He uses 2 Setius models (6 and 7 string) and 2 Regius models (also 6 and 7 string). He also uses a wide range of Paul Reed Smith and Gibson guitars, He uses Mesa Boogie rectifiers and Diezel VH-4 amplifiers. In 2010, he became an endorser of Taurus Efx. He uses Taurus pedal effects: Abigar multidrive, Tux Compressor, Vechoor multichorus and Zebu reverb/delay.